Lost
by glitteredrune
Summary: Magnus Bane cheated on Alec Lightwood and now he wants him back. Does Alec feel the same or has he already moved on?  One-Shot
1. Lost

**This is my first time posting a story here and I don't really do this. I was just bored and Malec keeps on running in my head so here. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Tell me and I'll change 'em. Leave a review, please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't any of these characters, only the plot. The great Cassandra Clare owns these awesome characters.**

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring hard outside Magnus Bane's apartment. It was perfect for what he was feeling at that moment. He doesn't know if it was God's way of saying fuck you to him but whatever it is, he knows he deserves it. He deserves whatever shit life has to offer ever since he cheated on Alec Lightwood: the owner of those piercing blue eyes which always made his heart skip a beat.<p>

He didn't mean what he did. He wasn't really cheating. In cheating, you have to love another person inspite of being in a relationship. But in his case, it was for fun. He was bored and he can't think of any way to make Alec talk to him after they fight last week so when one of his clients started to flirt with him, he flirted back. The werewolf guy was leaning towards him but then Alec appeared in his front door.

Alec said nothing. He just stood there and looked at Magnus with those blue eyes. The eyes that were once warm and loving are now shooting icy glares at his direction. He stood there, frozen. Too hurt to say anything, to move, or to cry.

The werewolf guy smirked and left the room. Alec was still there, looking at Magnus.

"Alec...," Magnus started to speak but then it seemed that Alec came back to his senses and ran off to nowhere.

Well that was a month ago and after leaving a hundreds of voice mails and thousands of text messages, Magnus realized that Alec might not be coming back. He broke Alec's heart – broke it beyond repair. He hated himself for that. There are times when he just wanted to go to the Institute and kneel in front of Alec to say sorry. But he knows better than that. He knows that Isabelle and Jace would be the one opening the door and make him pay for it. He's the one who'll be saying sorry to himself at the end.

After trying to call Alec for the 258th time today, he started grooming himself up for a party he was invited to. It was a party of his warlock friend so he can't really say no. Besides, moping in his apartment wouldn't really help him in moving on so he decided to go. Wearing his trademark tight jeans, tight shirt and lots of glitters on his body, he left his apartment.

The party was in full swing when he arrived. Everyone was there: warlocks, vampires, werewolves, faeries, and to his surprise, Shadowhunters. And they're not just any Nephilim. Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and yes, Simon was also there. But to his extreme disappointment, Alec's not with them.

He decided to approach them but the gang noticed him and they started to move away from him. _Great, Magnus. You're even lucky they didn't beat you up._

Magnus decided to dance and get acquainted. To move on, that's why he's here after all. The music was loud and he can feel everyone's energy radiating from their bodies. He closed his eyes then started moving his hips. He realized he doesn't want to talk. He wants to forget everything and dancing in a pool of unfamiliar faces seems the only answer to his problem.

That's when he heard a familiar laugh. A laugh he can recognize anywhere, anytime. A laugh that belongs to Alec – the only person he loved the most. He was happily dancing with a warlock. He saw the warlock lean in and whisper something at Alec. Whatever it was, Alec started laughing again. The warlock lean towards him again but not to whisper, to shower Alec's neck with kisses. The sweaty pack of bodies was all that keeped Magnus from running towards them to rip the warlock's head off. Alec blushed and closed his eyes. He swears he can hear Alec moaning and that's when he started pushing anyone who blocks his way.

"Alec, what the fuck?" He doesn't care if he's getting everyone's attention. It's Alec attention he wants to get and he's successful in doing that.

"Oh, hey. Huh. Haha. You? Who are..." His words were slurred and the smell of his breath confirms everything. Alec's drunk. He didn't finish what he was going to say because he started on sucking the other warlock's lips.

Magnus can't take any of this anymore. He grabbed the other warlock's shirt and punched him in his nose. He tried to punch back but Magnus is dragging Alec away from the crowd that has formed.

"Don't... You..." Alec 's knees started to give in but then Magnus was there to catch him. _Now where are your friends, Nephilim? _Magnus thought. He carried Alec out of the party and rode a cab to his place.

Chairman Meow was in Magnus's couch, lounging like a boss. Magnus smiled to himself. He went to his room and lay Alec on his bed. Magnus felt different. He feels like it was his first time meeting Alec. He feels happy and contented.

Alec stirred and Magnus is now staring at the blue eyes he loves the most.

"Hey, ba..." The word was caught on his throat. Alec is not his _babe_ anymore. He's the reason why it ended and he hates himself for that.

Alec smiled peacefully and his eyelids started to shut off. Magnus doesn't care what's going to happen tomorrow but this moment is perfect and he wants the time to stop on ticking. He wants this to end forever. Hell, he just want Alec, is that too much to ask?

* * *

><p>A ray of light struck one of Magnus's closed eyelids. It was all he needed to wake up and find Alec still asleep by his side. <em>He must be really drunk. He never slept that late,<em> Magnus thought.

After taking a nice shower, he went to his closet and wore simple clothes. By then, he noticed Alec was already awake.

"I believe you slept well, eh?" Magnus said with a smile. He was looking at Alec but he won't meet his gaze.

"What am I doing here?" His voice was cold and harsh. Magnus's chest clenched tightly.

"You were drunk and I can't..." Alec's phone started buzzing.

"Where is it?" He glared at Magnus. Magnus's heart skipped a beat when he saw that pair of lovely eyes.

"Uh, there." He pointed at the pile of clothes under the bed. He had to remove his clothes last night because he had to. Not out of lust or anything.

Alec put on his clothes then answered his phone.

"Hey," His mood lightened and a smile was visible on his face. Alec walked out of the room and only bits and pieces of the conversation is Magnus can hear.

"...here at the Institute... love you... later."

He doesn't know how but Magnus feels like his heart is being shattered into pieces again. Alec has somebody else, why can't he just do the same?

Before his tears started to fall, Alec returned to the room to grab his shoes.

"Magnus, thanks for letting me stay last night. I'll be leaving now." His tone was all business and his face shows no emotion. He started his way out but Magnus needs to say something.

"I still love you Alec. I never stopped." His eyes are down and Alec stopped. "I never stopped and never will."

The silence continued to hang in the atmosphere and Magnus can't handle this anymore.

"Won't you say something, Alec?" Magnus shouted.

"I don't know Magnus. I should leave." He said clearly then started walking again. Magnus ran over and hugged him from behind.

"Alec, please say you still love me. I honestly don't know what to do without you. I'm sorry for everything." Words poured out as his tears started to fall. After being apart from him, he doesn't know what to do with his life anymore.

Alec forcefully removed Magnus's arms from his body.

"Alec, why?" Magnus started sobbing uncontrollably.

"You want to know why? You want to fucking know why!" Alec screamed. He was so angry he punched the wall and Magnus couldn't help but flinch when he heard the sound of bones breaking.

"I loved you so much, Magnus. I gave you all of me. Everything. What did you do to me and my fucking feelings? Huh? You destroyed me beyond repair and now you're asking me to say I love you? Fuck it, Magnus. I have feelings. I get hurt." His voice can be heard in the whole apartment. Magnus can't do anything but to listen to Alec. He can't believe he did that.

"I thought you loved me so much you will never cheat on me but obviously, I was wrong. You cheated on me because you're bored. Huh." His voice is now a whisper and tears are glistening on his cheek. He was laughing bitterly to himself.

"Can't you just let me explain?" Magnus searched for those eyes he loved but only to his disappointment, those eyes no longer exist.

"Explain? For what? So we can start again?" He said accusingly. _Yes_, Magnus thought sadly_. I want us to be together again. _But no words escaped from his lips. All he can do was stare at Alec because for all he knew, this might be the last.

"I'll leave now."

"Wait."

Alec turned and faced Magnus once more. He knows he will be only hurting if he stay at this place long enough. He wants to hug and kiss Magnus so badly. He wants to say he forgives him but he doesn't know what keeps him from doing so.

"What is it?" He put on his coldest voice and shoot him his icy glare.

"Who were you talking to? On the phone?" Magnus said shyly. Alec almost smiled. Almost.

"I don't know who he is but he's one of my boyfriends. They're just too many to remember." He smirked.

It's true. He's been going out with a lot of guys to find someone to replace Magnus's place in his heart but he can't find anyone. But he keeps them because sometimes he needs a drinking buddy. You know, to drown out Magnus's voice in his head.

"Oh." It was all Magnus can say. Now he knows how it feels to know that the man you love has somebody else. It's not a good feeling. It hurts so bad.

Alec left and Magnus heard the click of the front door to confirm it. He just stood there, tears pouring out of his eyes, hoping that these will take all of the pain and hurt away. He has no idea on what he will do after this but one thing he is sure of: Alec is gone and he will never be coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucks, eh? Reviews are welcome :D<strong>


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I was wondering what should I do: write a sequel (another one-shot), make this a story (with chapters that may take ages to update) or just write another one-shot.

And I have a question: if you delete a chapter in your story, will the reviews be deleted or what? I feel so dumb for asking that. LOL.

Anyway, reviews are still welcomed. xx


	3. Sequel! xx

So I made a sequel to this story and I thought you want to check it out and tell me how was it.

Here's the link: .net/s/7022378/1/Found

R&R! ;) xx


End file.
